I Fell Asleep On My Arm
I Fell Asleep On My Arm is the 6th track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary In the Summer '99, we were finishing up stuff for "...The Floating Eye of Death", and everything on the Radio was Rap Metal Hip Crap Gargle Bucket. So we were joking around at practice with a Rage - Against - The - Limp - Kid - Rock - Korn - Ibus - Roach riff and thought it would be funny to do a song like that, when Catboy sealed the deal by screaming into the mike, "I fell asleep on my arm!!" Totally stupid. Totally perfect. Thanks to Cameron Webb for the inside tips on how to imitate Fred Durst correctly. Lyrics :I put my head down on my desk :To help me get through this mess :I fell asleep and before I was done :I woke up in shock my whole arm was numb :I woke up in shock my whole arm was numb :I woke up in shock my whole arm was numb :I woke up in shock – :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it’s totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My shoulder’s just a big limp stump! :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it's totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My arm’s like a big limp stump! :The bell rang, class dismissed :I’m sitting here a little bit dissed :I stepped to the door, :But I can’t leave :I can’t turn the doorknob, my arm’s asleep :I can’t turn the doorknob, my arm’s asleep :Who’s gonna carry my books? :I’m so embarrassed :What if I have to pee? :I can’t bear it! :What if I've got to pee? :I can’t bear it! :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it’s totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My arm’s like a big limp stump! :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it’s totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My arm’s like a big limp stump! :Corporate America makes pencils :For the man with the left hand :They make pencils for the man with the right hand :But what about the man with the numb hand? :Four hundred grand to see The Rage :From back here I can’t see the stage :It’s time to start my own parade :So lift up your arm and wave :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it’s totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My shoulder’s just a big limp stump! :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it's totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My arm’s like a big limp stump! :I feel no pain :In my arm :I feel no pain :In my arm :When’s it gonna change? :It feels so strange :It’s just one of those days :In my arm :I’m gonna slam it in the door :I’m gonna wiggle it around :‘Cause I feel no pain :In my arm :It feels so strange :It’s just one of those days… :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it’s totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My shoulder’s just a big limp stump! :I fell asleep on my arm! :And now it's totally numb! :I fell asleep on my arm! :My arm’s like a big limp stump! :Boom da bop da boom ba diggy diggy… Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2